Clary's Song
by NotMyBestSide
Summary: Songfic. 87 year old Clary tells 89 year old Jace the story of how they met and fell in love. From how they met when she was seven to how they began dating when she was 16.


**Okay, here is a Clary/Jace oneshot, songfic based on Taylor Swift's song "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)". I shouldn't have written this because I have tons of stuff to do, but I had to write it. You, know?**

**Disclaimer: If I was Cassandra Clare, Jace would be mine—NOT Clary's. And if I were Taylor Swift, I wouldn't have red hair. **

**oOo**

"_Clary?"Jace asked his voice was slightly gruff but still as gentle as ever._

"_Yes, Jace?"_

"_I'm forgetting so many things these days. Don't let me ever forget you."_

"_I won't."_

**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
>I looked at you like the stars that shined<br>In the sky, the pretty lights  
><strong>

"Hi, I'm Clarissa. My daddy said I could come play with you." Jonathan regarded the girl, Clarissa, with a careful distain. He had never really had friends his own age, his parents were enough for him. The girl didn't look the least bit nervous as she gazed at Jonathan with wide open eyes. After careful contemplation he decided that it wouldn't be half bad if she played with him.

"Your too short to be a Clarissa," he finally said, "I'm going to call you Clary. I'm Jonathan."

"So you get to be Jonathan but I have to be Clary? No fair. You are now officially Jace." Clary looked so determined that Jace didn't dare disobey her, besides he liked the way 'Jace' sounded.

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
>Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled<br>And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my  
><strong>

"Wanna know something icky?" Clary asked leaning in towards Jace.

"What?" Jace said, eyes wide.

"Our Daddies think we're gonna fall in love. Do you know what people in love do? They kiss. Isn't that gross?"

"Yeah. I'm never gonna fall in love." Jace declared.

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
>Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me<br>You never did, you never did**

"Clary, why are you so little?"

"I am not little!"

"Yes, you are. I'm not I can climb the tree. I'm so big I could beat you up."

"You could not beat me up! That's not fair, because I can climb the tree too!"

"Yeah, right." Jace then turned and began climbing the tree with Clary following closely behind.

**Take me back when our world was one block wide  
>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried<br>Just two kids, you and I...  
>Oh my my my my<br>**

"Truth or dare?" Clary asked looking at Jace seriously.

"Dare," Jace said after careful consideration. Clary smiled wickedly thinking off all the gross and nasty things she could make Jace do. Eat dirt? Eat a worm? Run around the street in his underwear? Then Clary came up with an idea that she just knew would be worse than anything Jace had imagined.

"Kiss me." Clary didn't think Jace would do it so when he leaned over towards her Clary got up and ran away, squealing.

**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
>I wasn't that little girl you used to see<br>But your eyes still shined like pretty lights**

"Hey, Jace." Clary swung open Jace's front gate to reveal him sitting on the front porch swing. With a grin at him she skipped toward him and plopped down beside him, her feet barely touching the ground.

"Hi." There was something Jace wasn't telling her, she knew it as soon as she looked into his gorgeous amber eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, suddenly aware of the way there bare shoulders where brushing up against each other. She nervously shifted away.

"What is what?" There was a crease between his eye brows as he tried to figure out what she was talking about.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"It's complicated." Clary snorted. "Okay, maybe I'm just nervous about how you'd react."

"Jace Wayland nervous? Yeah, right." Clary looked so adorable sitting there next to him, scoffing at him that he didn't let himself think. He just reacted, bending his head towards hers and kissing her lightly on the lips. She let out a soft gasp and Jace slid his tounge into her mouth, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes Clary pulled away, gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry," Jace said, looking down.

"I'm not," Clary winked at him before pulling his head down for another kiss.

**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
>They never believed we'd really fall in love<br>And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
>And said oh my my my...<strong>

"Clary?" Jace was laying next to Clary in the treehouse beside her house and they were both looking up towards the stars—well, Clary was looking at the stars and Jace was looking at Clary.

"Hmm..."

"I love you."

Clary slowly shifted her position so she was facing Jace, she looked at him for a long moment before responding with a simple, "Love you too."****

**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
>Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me<br>**

"So you're sure we're not lost?"

"Positive."

"All right," Clary leaned into Jace's shoulder. His arm was loosely slung over her shoulder, his other hand on the wheel of his hand-me-down Chevy truck that he had gotten for his sixteenth birthday. He kissed the top of her head and she mummered, "Then where the hell are we?"

"Good question."

**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
>The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight<br>You stayed outside till the morning light  
>Oh my my my my<br>**

Clary hadn't gotten any sleep that night, she had tossed and turned back and forth on her bed, praying silently to herself that he would come back, wrap his arms around her and tell her that it was all right, that he was wrong, and that he was sorry. Of course Jace was too stubborn to do that. She was surprised when she went to get the newspaper that morning and found Jace restlessly swinging back and forth on the porch swing. She sat down beside him, curling up in his side. Simultaneously they mumbled, "Sorry."

They then began to laugh, for no reason other than that they were together again and they were happy.

**A few years had gone and come around  
>We were sitting at our favorite spot in town<br>And you looked at me, got down on one knee**

"Clary, I love you with all of my heart. You've been my best friend since I was nine years old, I don't think I could possibly survive the rest of my life without you—I know I don't want to try. I've been with you since the start, since the time you broke your arm trying to climb the tree. Remember when we both got poison oak, after we ran around in the woods playing Pirates versus Ninjas? I have so many wonderful memories, and I want to have so many more. I don't think it's possible for me to love you any more than I do right now, but I want to try. So, Clarissa Fray—Clary will you marry me?"

"Yes, Jace. Of course, yes." Jace slid the ring on Clary's finger and she took a moment to enjoy it's beauty. It was fire opal surrounded in rubies, Clary grinned remembering how when she was thirteen she told him how she hated diamonds. _He remembered,_ she thought, then she threw her arms around his neck laughing in delight.****

**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
>Our whole town came and our mamas cried<br>You said I do and I did too**

Jace didn't think Clary had ever looked as beautiful as she did at that moment when he first caught a glimpse of her walking down the aisle. Her face was glowing with happiness. She was wearing a strapless dress that was covered in a flowery lace. There was a veil covering her eyes and Jace's hands itched to take it off in order to get a full view of her wide emerald eyes. He didn't notice Celine and Jocelyn crying in the corner. He didn't notice Luke walking Clary down the aisle. He didn't even notice Alec who was standing by his side, the ever present best man. All he saw was Clary; she was his past, present, and future.

**Take me home where we met so many years before  
>We'll rock our babies on that very front porch<br>After all this time, you and I**

"Grandma!" The five year old, blonde hair green eyed child cried, as she launched herself up the front porch into her grandmothers open arms. The girls twin—who had the same green eyes, but with flaming red hair did the same—only she launched her self into her grandpa's arms squealing, "Grandpa Luke!"

Clary and Jace walked slowly up the sidewalk, a grin evident on both of their faces. Jace's arm was wrapped around Clary's waist. In Clary's arms was another child, a newborn baby who's arms stretched up and mouth was open in a yawn. ****

**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
>I'll still look at you like the stars that shine<br>In the sky, oh my my my...**

"_Thank you, Clary," Jace said reaching to take Clary's hand._

"_You're welcome, Jace." Clary gave Jace's hand a squeeze._

"_I love you."_

"_Love you, too."_

**oOo**

**All done! So that was a lot of fun to write, and please do me the honor of REVIEWING. It would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
